Blind Love, Forced Affections
by chill guy
Summary: Dark fic. Kanako has come to Hinata to stay for awhile and is extremely frustrated by Keitaro's blindness to her affections. As her need for him grows, how long will she be able to be without him? And what will she do to have him? ON HOLD
1. Frustration

A/N. Hey it's me again releasing my 2nd fic hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, but I think we all already knew that now didn't we?

Now on with the story.

Blind Love, Forced Affections.

Kanako walked up the long stairs to the Hinata Apartments, having been sent by Grandma Hina to stay for a few months. While she was thrilled at the idea of being with her brother, she was not at all fond of seeing the other girls that flocked around him.

'If only he could get over this whole "sister" complex he has,' she thought sourly. 'I'm ADOPTED! Why can't he see that? Why can't he see how much I love him?'

Kanako looked up as a figure emerged from the apartment entrance, obviously intent on running some errands.

'_She's_ why,' Kanako thought darkly.

Naru Narusegawa, one time ronin and current holder of Keitaro's heart walked down the stairs.

It was bad enough he had qualms about any kind of relationship with her because she was his "sister", but with Naru around he was all but blind to anyone else's affections, including those of the other residents.

As they passed the girls shared a mutual look of dislike before continuing on their opposite paths.

'I have to think of something,' Kanako thought almost desperately. 'I don't know how much longer I can be without him.'

C+H+I+L+L---G+U+Y

Keitaro looked up from the couch he was sitting on as the door opened. Thinking Naru had forgotten something, he stood up. Turning around, he saw not blonde hair, but jet black.

"BIG BROTHER!" Kanako yelled happily as she ran and hugged him fiercely.

"Hey Kanako," Keitaro said. He smiled genuinely, although the need for air was becoming drastic.

"Kanako— can't breathe!" He whispered, his face turning a beautiful shade of blue.

"Oh, sorry! Hehe…"

"So what brings you here, little sister?" Keitaro said, grabbing her bags and closing the door.

She frowned slightly at the 'little sister' knowing she wanted to be so much more before replying.

"Grandma thought I should come stay here for a few months while she checked out some hot springs in some more isolated areas of the world."

"That's funny, considering you guys have been almost around the world already. One wouldn't think that isolated areas would cause a problem."

Motioning for her to follow, he walked up the stairs so he could show her to her room.

"Yeah, I thought it was a little strange too, but I wasn't complaining. At least we can spend some time together now; we've been apart a lot lately," Kanako stated, staring at his rear.

"Yeah, that's true, and I am happy to have you here. The others should be around later to greet you also." He said putting her bags down in a room right next to his. (A/N. I don't think there's a room open next to Keitaro's but work with me.)

"Speaking of the other residents, where are they all?" Kanako asked.

"Oh Su, Shinobu, and Motoko are at school, though they should be home soon, Kitsune went out to the horse races, and Naru left to buy a few books she wanted to study from."

"Oh," she said nonchalantly. "So it's just me and you here?" she asked, her mind reeling with thoughts not suitable for children under the age of 17.

"Yeah, haha. Go ahead and get settled, then meet me in the living room in an hour alright? I still have some chores to take care of," Keitaro said smiling.

"Alright, that sounds good." Kanako said, returning the smile.

And with that they parted ways.

C+H+I+L+L---G+U+Y

After leaving Kanako's room, Keitaro walked to the supply closet to get the needed cleaning items. Grabbing the broom, mop, and mop bucket he walked downstairs. Leaving the mop and bucket by the entrance to the hot springs, Keitaro walked outside, intent on sweeping the massive amount of stairs leading up to the Hinata Apartments.

'I probably should've said it might take two hours, haha,' he thought to himself, reminded of the ridiculous amount of stairs he had to sweep. Deciding to sweep from top to bottom, he began. Choosing to make the best of the task by getting some thinking done, his mind wandered to his newly arrived sister.

'I wonder why Grandma Hina sent her here. It's not like I mind or anything, but usually she only comes when I need help around the inn or some other similar circumstance…'

Deciding to worry about it later, he stopped to give his arms a quick rest. Glancing back at the inn he noticed he was a good third of the way done already.

'That was quick; I didn't think I was _that_ wrapped up in my thoughts…'

Glancing up at the blue sky, he noted that today was a very nice day. Warm sun, blue sky, his sister had come, and he had managed to avoid Motoko and Naru for most of the day, thus avoiding acquiring anymore frequent flyer miles.

'For now at least…' he thought, frowning slightly at the reflection of his daily flights.

'I wish they'd let me explain first. Then we… then I could avoid a lot of the hostility.'

It saddened him that the object of his affections thought him to be a pervert, but figured with time she would see that all those incidents were mere accidents.

'Yeah, she'll come around… I mean nobody's _that_ thick-headed, right?'

Coming to the conclusion that Naru would see with time, Keitaro began sweeping once again.

C+H+I+L+L---G+U+Y

Kanako looked around the room she would be staying in. It was a nicely sized room a little smaller than Keitaro's, with a futon in the far corner. A couple feet away from the futon was a nice-sized desk with a lamp on top and a clock. Putting one of her bags on the desk, she slowly began to unpack. Putting her halberd next to the desk, she then unpacked her clothes, toiletries, and personal belongs. Placing a picture of her, Keitaro, and their parents on the desk, she sat down for a moment and let her mind wander. Not surprisingly she found herself thinking about her beloved Keitaro. This brought a mixture of joy and frustration to her.

'How can I get through to him?' she pondered. 'Why can't he understand?'

Questions and fantasies plagued her mind. As she found herself imagining him working in nothing but a pair of shorts, his body glistening with sweat, she decided she should freshen up a bit. Grabbing a towel, some body wash, and some shampoo, she made her way to the hot spring.

After she had disrobed she made her way to the waters of the hot spring. Stepping in and allowing the warm water to soothe her tired muscles, she let out a contented sigh.

"Ahhhhh" She moaned to herself as she began to wash. These waters never failed to relax her.

As her hands scrubbed her body, she imagined that were Keitaro's hands, scrubbing her all over, making _his_ dirty girl clean.

Her eyes snapped open suddenly. Surveying herself she noticed that her right hand had found its way to her left breast. She hadn't even noticed her eyes closing. Sighing to herself she rinsed off the last of the soap and leaned back in the spring.

"How much longer will you deny me, Keitaro?" she whispered to herself. "I need you…"

With that, she closed her eyes and let her mind wander off to the land of fantasies once more.

A/N. Well thats the first chapter haha hope you all enjoyed. Big ups to Cerdic Of Wessex again for proofreading and such for me. Make sure you all check him out.

Much Love, Chill Guy


	2. Blindness

A/N. Hey everyone. I'm here with the second chapter of my story. Hope you all enjoy.

Now I want you all to sit down, chill, read, review and have a good time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina

Now on with the show.

Blind Love, Forced Affections chapter 2

"Whew, I'm finally done!" Keitaro said aloud.

He had managed to sweep the enormous amount of stairs leading to the inn in about an hour's time.

'I guess I'll just give the springs a quick scrub, since they really aren't all that dirty; that way, I'll manage to meet Kanako in a decent amount of time,' he thought.

Not wanting to keep his sister waiting too long, he quickly made his way to the entrance to the hot springs. Gathering the mop and mop bucket, he walked into the springs with a little more confidence than normal, since he knew the usual occupants were all out doing one thing or another.

That confidence was shattered when he saw his sister sitting in the springs asleep, mumbling something he couldn't make out.

'Okay Keitaro, just back out slowly, don't make any noise, and don't get a nosebleed; and you'll be able to avoid one of those really awkward moments with your sister.'

He found the third increasingly hard to do considering the fact that Kanako had filled out considerable since the last time he saw her.

'Naru would freaking kill me if she saw this,' Keitaro thought to himself, all the while backing out of the hot spring.

He'd almost made it when his clumsiness decided to rear its mischievous head. He tripped backwards, the mop and mop bucket flying into the air.

'Man, this is gonna suck…'

C+H+I+L+L---G+U+Y

Kanako awoke to the sound of a large crash; she tilted her head in the direction of the sound. What she saw both amused and aroused her. He 'brother' lay in a tangle heap on the ground, a mop bucket and a mop not to far from him. Not bothering to put a towel on she got out of the spring and made her way over to him, intent on making sure he was alright and giving him a taste of her love.

"Keitaro, are you alright?" Kanako asked, both concerned and eager to check for injuries.

Keitaro senses slowly began to come online, first making him aware of a voice, and then a pair of hands roaming his body. He was enjoying the attention before the memory of what had happened rushed back to him and his eyes snapped open. He immediately was rewarded with the sight of a naked Kanako and the thoughts of imminent pain.

"Kanako, I'm sorry! I was going to do some cleaning, and I didn't know you were in here!" he wailed, jumping up and shielding himself with his hands.

"Ohh, it's quite alright, Keitaro." Kanako stated a lecherous grin on her face. "I don't mind…"

As she advanced on him, Keitaro got increasingly nervous, his danger sense on full alert.

'I've got to get out of here. Motoko, Naru, and the rest of the girls should be home soon. If they catch me in hear, they'll…'

"KEITARO!"

"URASHIMA!"

'Shit…'

C+H+I+L+L---G+U+Y

The four girls walked through the inn entrance. Motoko, Shinobu, and Su had met up with Naru on their way back from school and had walked home together. Upon entering, they heard a large crash come from the hot springs. Motoko and Naru told Su and Shinobu to stay put while they checked the source of the sound.

Upon entering the springs they were greeted by the sight of a naked Kanako walking towards a very red Keitaro.

Things played out like normal, of course not ending well for the resident mangaer.

C+H+I+L+L---G+U+Y

"Naru, Motoko, this isn't what it looks like, I swear!" Keitaro yelled when he saw the enraged faces of his love and the resident man-hater.

"Vile lecherous male, you will be punished! ROCK-SPLITTING SWORD!"

"AHHHHH…" Keitaro's voice trailed off as he became a mere speck in the distance.

"Hmmmf! Serves that pervert right; he'll peep on _anybody_," Naru stated, a faint hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Yes, he is most dishonorable at times" Motoko said, sheathing her sword.

A growl reminded them of the presence of another. As they turned and looked they were greeted with the sight of a very, _very_ pissed-off Kanako. The venomous look she gave them was enough to make the usually-controlled swordswoman shiver in fear.

"HOW…HOW DARE YOU!" Kanako screamed, her rage evident.

"H-he was peeping on you!" Naru said, trying to defend herself and Motoko. "He deserved it!"

"You really are stupid, aren't you?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Kanako grabbing a towel to wrap around herself, walked past her, intent on going to find _her_ Keitaro.

'How blind can he be?' Kanako thought. 'How can he give his heart to someone like that?

C+H+I+L+L---G+U+Y

Keitaro slowly made his way through the forest. He had landed in a small lake in a clearing; he had figured he knew the general direction of Hinata, and had set off. Making his way through the foliage, his mind wandered.

'Why won't they listen?' he wondered. If they had just heard him out, all of this could've been avoided.

'It's not like I _try_ to look at any of them while they're naked or changing, and it's not like I try to fall on them and grab their…melons… I'm just really, really, _really_ clumsy at times, not to mention unlucky.'

He sat on a stump deciding to take a break, and his mind then went to this past incident.

'Kanako was acting weird. That look she gave me, it was filled with so much…I don't know. That's not a look I've ever been given before, not even by Mutsumi. What could that mean?'

Keitaro looked up at the setting sun, admiring its beauty. Inhaling slowly, he leaned forward.

'Ah, I'm making more of this than there actually is. She was probably just concerned; I did fall pretty hard. Yeah, that's it; it was concern. I guess I'm used to receiving so much hostility that concern was kind of a surprise.'

He chuckled to himself.

'Maybe I should take a vacation or something; it would probably do me some good.'

Remembering the ladies he was dealing with he decided against it.

'They would probably come looking for me and I'd be in an even worse position than before. I'm just gonna have to see it through. I just hope they'll see, especially Naru. I really care about her.'

He once again looked at the darkening sky.

C+H+I+L+L---G+U+Y

Kanako made her way through a forest. She had tracked her brother's Ki this far and she knew she was close.

'I can't believe she hit him out here.'

They were a good ten or fifteen miles from Hinata. If she had not been fairly experienced in the aspects of Ki manipulation and using it to boost speed and other such aspects, it might have taken her hours to get here on foot.

The forest was beautiful though. The multicolored foliage was appealing to the eyes, even in the fading light. For some reason the trees seemed to reflect the moonlight, giving off a breathtaking glow that provided light in the dark. She understood why Keitaro hadn't moved for the past hour, you really could lose yourself in its splendor.

Stepping into a small clearing, she saw him sitting on a stump admiring the stars. He looked so cute and sexy, a look of awe on his face. She herself looked up; from this particular spot the stars seemed to big that you could almost reach out and touch them.

At that moment as she saw him, her need grew. She wanted nothing more than to have him right then and there. To take him under these stars would be more than a dream, or a fantasy. It would be a reality so agonizingly wonderful that heavenly beings themselves would be jealous.

Finally aware of her presence he smiled an uninhibited smile and motioned for her to sit next to him.

They both enjoyed each other's company as they took in the dream-like view.

That smile and these moments would haunt her dreams for many nights to come.

A/N. Well that's the second chapter. I want to thank Cerdic Of Wessex for pre-reading and other such activities, Havenoname, Baretta, and Retarded Hobo35 my first 3 reviewers, and uhh guess that's it for now. Well I'm out

Much Love, Chill Guy


	3. Need

A/N. Hey everyone I'm back with the third chapter of my fic. I can't believe how good the response has been so far. It's good to know I'm writing a story that people are enjoying.

Anyways I won't keep you guys waiting, so sit back, chill, read, review, and enjoy yourselves.

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina

Now on with the show.

Blind Love, Forced Affections chapter 3

Kanako lay on her futon, unable to sleep. She glanced up at the clock on her desk; it read 2:30 A.M. It had been 3 weeks since their time in that forest and she still couldn't close her eyes without seeing his smile, feeling their close proximity, and desiring to have him. This was just one of those sleepless, fantasy-plagued nights.

"Keitaro…" she sighed softly to herself. "Do you know what you do to me? The things you make me want? The things I…" she closed her eyes, "want to do to you?"

It was getting harder and harder not to act on her feelings, to snap him out of his blind love for Narusegawa. How could he be so blind? She just couldn't understand it. Today had been another typical day of misunderstandings, and flights into the blue for him, yet he still held fast.

'WHY?' she thought darkly to herself. 'Why? Keitaro, I could be everything you'd ever need, I… I love you so much yet you refuse to see it. You chase after a girl that would rather abuse you then consider that she might have feelings for you.'

Kanako put her hands behind her head as she stared at the ceiling in the dark. It had been hot that night and she had decided to sleep in nothing but a bra and panties. While this had helped with the heat, it had done nothing to soothe her vivid imagination. Her eyes closed as the fantasies took her again. She moaned as her hands trailed down her body.

'I love you, Keitaro…'

C+H+I+L+L---G+U+Y

Once again, Keitaro was sweeping the stairs leading to the Hinata apartments. Deciding to rise early had been a good idea. He had cleaned the hot springs without any of the girls walking in and accusing him of perverse acts before sending him into orbit, and was now sweeping happily.

'I guess I lucked out for once. Usually no matter what time I clean Motoko or Naru walk in. If I clean in the morning one decides she wanted to bathe early, at night another wants to bathe before bed, in the afternoon another had decided she wanted to soak. Ha ha, I really am lucky…'

Having finished about half of the steps, he sat down for a moment.

'Maybe today I will be able to talk to Naru a little more while we're studying. That would be great!' He sighed to himself. 'Too great, actually. I can never seem to talk to her without stuttering, falling, or accidentally groping her and then being hit. I have got to be a little more graceful.'

Taking up the broom again he wondered what Kanako was doing. She seemed a little withdrawn lately.

'She must have something important on her mind,' he thought. 'I wonder what I can do?'

Frowning slightly to himself, he thought about it.

'I should take her somewhere special, but where?'

The answer hit him like a ton of bricks and brought a big smile to his face.

'That'll definitely work.'

He laughed to himself and continued sweeping.

C+H+I+L+L---G+U+Y

Kanako walked down the stairs groggily, intent on some serious time in the hot springs. She yawned to herself as she stepped into the changing area. Taking off her clothes and making her way to the water, she noticed how spotless the place was.

'Wow, Keitaro must've gotten up really early.' She frowned to herself. 'I guess that was a good idea considering the people he has to worry about.'

Stepping into the warm water, she looked up at the morning sky it wasn't quite eight yet so the air was crisp and the sky a beautiful morning blue. Laying her head on a rock, she enjoyed the view.

'This reminds me of the stars that night for some reason,' Kanako thought, 'it's hard to even put words to how I felt.'

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey, Kanako, what are you doing all the way out here?" Keitaro asked, smiling.

"I came to look for you, Keitaro; I was worried," Kanako said, gazing into his eyes.

"Hahaha you know that you don't have to worry about me; I have my invincibility factor going, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't mean you should be hit all the way out here for no reason and then have to walk home by yourself," Kanako stated looking at the ground a bit angrily.

"Thank you, Kanako; it's really nice to feel like someone cares about you," Keitaro said, putting a finger under her chin and raising her head so she was looking at him in the eyes.

"I really do, Keitaro," Kanako said, losing herself in his eyes.

"I only wish Naru showed me the same caring that you do a little more often. It would really help. You know what I mean?"

Kanko suppressed a sigh. He had to say _her _name. She forced a smile.

"Yes, big brother, I do" She looked at the glowing trees. 'More than you realize…'

"You know…" Keitaro spoke again, "I'm glad Motoko hit me out here. I mean if she hadn't, we wouldn't be enjoying this view right now."

"Yeah that's true." She looked at him again. 'And I wouldn't be here with you right now,' she thought to herself.

"Let's enjoy the view for a bit longer before we head back, alright?"

"Yeah, that sounds great…"

With that they both glanced back at the glowing stars.

**END FLASHBACK**

She took a deep breathe. She could still feel his hands on her face, hear his words, and feel herself losing herself in his eyes. That night had been one of the best of her life, but now her need had grown to be almost unbearable.

Getting out of the spring, she walked to the changing rooms.

'I can't take much more,' she thought, 'The need is getting to be too much.'

C+H+I+L+L---G+U+Y

As Kanako walked back to her room, Keitaro met her on the way.

"Good morning, little sis; how'd you sleep?" Keitaro asked, smiling.

"Decent; you?" Kanako replied.

"Good, but I woke up early to clean the hot springs. Ha-ha, trying to avoid my usual morning beating," Keitaro laughed.

Kanako frowned once again at the thought of those beatings.

"Yeah, I saw. You really did a great job, Keitaro."

"Thanks." Keitaro said one hand scratching the back of his head in classic Keitaro fashion.

Remembering what he had wanted to ask her, he motioned for her to come outside with him. Once they got to the steps they sat down. Kanako looked at her brother wondering what it was that he wanted.

"Hey, Kanako, I was wondering if you wanted to go back to that forest we found a couple weeks ago. You know, spend the day and such, really get to explore then enjoy the night show again," Keitaro asked. "I figured it would be nice to spend a day together we haven't done that in the longest time."

Kanako looked at him out of the corner of her eye, taking in his side profile. That sounded almost too good to be true. A whole day alone with him in a place as beautiful as that. Her heart quickened at the thought.

"That sounds really nice, Keitaro; of course I'll go," Kanako answered.

"Great! We'll go Saturday; does that sound good?"

"Yeah, that works for me," Kanako said, a smile on her face.

"Alright, good. Well, I have some chores I need to finish up. Shinobu should start breakfast soon, so I'll see you at the table, OK?"

She nodded her head and he made his way back into the inn. She looked up at the blue sky in anticipation of the outing to come.

To her, Saturday couldn't come soon enough.

A/N. Well that's the third chapter, hope you all enjoyed. Again I want to thank Cerdic Of Wessex for proofreading and such, everyone that has read and reviewed, and well that's it for now.

Much Love, Chill Guy


	4. Descent

**AN. Hey everyone, its been more than a year, but I'm finally back with the 4th chapter of my story. I really want to apologize for the length of time it took for this update to happen. I'll try to get my chapters out much sooner. Anyway though I won't hold you up with this AN any longer. Enjoy the story.**

**Blind Love, Forced Affections chapter 4**

The weather so far had been pleasant. There had been clouds in the sky, but the temperature hadn't risen above 73 or so degrees. A stark contrast to the last couple of evenings.

Kanako was currently in the forest sitting under a tree relaxing. Today had been a good day. Most of the residents had been out for one reason or another and the dorm had been peaceful and quiet.

She closed her eyes letting one of her many fantasies take her. Lately she had found solace in the arms of them. She didn't know how long it would last though. How long they would allow her to cope with the _feelings_, the _need._ All she knew was that there he was hers and only hers. She hoped reality would follow.

She leaned her head against the trunk of the tree. One person dominated her thoughts. She breathed his name.

"_Keitaro_."

**C+H+I+L+L---G+U+Y**

**Earlier That Morning**

Kanako woke with a start a slight sweat upon her brow. She'd had the dream again. It had been plaguing her for several weeks now, ever since that evening in the forest. As she leaned her head back upon her pillow she couldn't help but notice the wetness in between her legs and her on going arousal.

She licked her lips as she remembered it. They had been in the forest together. Just them no abusive and indirectly possessive bitches there to ruin their time and in the end she'd taken him. She'd made him hers and he'd screamed her name, screamed his love for her.

Kanako breathed deep.

She hadn't wanted it to end.

**C+H+I+L+L---G+U+Y**

Keitaro leaned back in his chair. Lifting up his glasses he rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. It read 8:15 a.m.

"I really need to start the chores." Keitaro said with a yawn

He had woken up early to get in some extra studying time in before his early morning chore routine. He really hoped that his diligence paid off.

Opening up his window and taking a deep breath of the cool morning air Keitaro proceeded to gather the necessary morning toiletries. Grabbing his tooth brush and face wash, we walked to the bathroom. Yawning as he walked he decided to simply shower later since he was going to clean.

Passing Kanako's room he noticed that she wasn't up yet.

'That's strange', Keitaro thought to himself, 'She's usually up at the crack of dawn like Motoko for morning training.'

'I guess she must've had a late night. I'll talk her later just to make sure.'

His brotherly instincts satisfied, Keitaro continued his trek to the bathroom. Upon reaching the door, he opened it and was greeted with the sight of…

Nothing; no one was there half exposed and ready to pummel him. Smiling again at the good fortune that seemed to have been growing for him lately, Keitaro proceeded to brush his teeth.

As he brushed Keitaro's thoughts drifted to the forest he and Kanako had found themselves in those few weeks prior.

'It was so incredible.' Keitaro thought with awe. 'Words just don't do it justice.'

Keitaro had indeed been feeling more down about the ongoing treatment he received from his tenants than he had let on to Kanako. It just didn't make sense.

Why would he come on to his sister? Albeit she was adopted, but she was his sister none the less.

'I doubt real perverts even go that far, and the fact that I'm not a pervert makes it hurt that much more' Keitaro thought gloomily. 'I…I just try to do my best to make their stay here a good one. Why don't they see that?'

Spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing his mouth Keitaro's thoughts went back to their original subject.

'That forest made me feel a lot better though…,' Keitaro smiled to himself, 'and being there with Kanako made it that much better.'

Pausing in his morning routine Keitaro's thoughts went again to his sister.

'It's good to know that there are people that care about you…though I wish she wouldn't fall asleep in the spring.'

Chuckling to himself Keitaro proceeded to finish his routine.

**C+H+I+L+L---G+U+Y**

Kanako got off her futon slowly. Making her way over to her full length mirror, she looked at herself. She had discarded any clothes she had been wearing early on into the night.

It had been warm again.

Slowly and deliberately she trailed her hands over her body, closing her eyes in the process. She cupped her full breasts and kneaded them softly. No moans escaped her, she had to be quiet. Her right hand slid down her midsection brushing her sensitive naval. She stopped just short of her womanhood and opened her eyes.

Returning her hands to her sides she continued her self examination.

She knew she was sexy, and other people knew it too. She noticed the looks she received when she walked down the street. She could feel the male eyes on her...undressing her…_fucking_ her. She'd felt more than a few female eyes on her also.

They all disgusted her. She belonged to one person. She was his: mind, body, and soul; just as he was hers. She longed for the day he would finally know how bad she needed him, how much of her he possessed.

She loved him, _her _Keitaro. She licked her fingers and slowly returned them to her womanhood.

_She loved him_.

**C+H+I+L+L---G+U+Y**

Keitaro got the necessary materials from the tool closet. He was going to wax the floors today. He turned around when he heard approaching footsteps.

"Hey Naru, good morning." Keitaro said with a smile.

Naru looked at the materials he had gathered.

"I see your finally going to wax the floor, its been awhile since you've done it." She said in a semi-disapproving manner.

"Yeah I remembered I hadn't done it in awhile and noticed that it needed to be done."

"Well when you're finished I need you to come fix one of the legs of my study table," Crossing her arms she added, "Don't get any ideas."

Keitaro frowned slightly before smiling and replying, "I wouldn't, I'm not a pervert."

With a snort Naru turned on her heel and walked back to her room.

'How am I going to get through to her?' Keitaro thought perplexed. 'Ah, no need to worry about it. I just need to see it through, she'll come around.'

With a confident nod of his head he made his way to the first set of floors to be waxed.

**C+H+I+L+L---G+U+Y**

Keitaro knelt panting. He was almost done.

"Finally!" He exclaimed to himself.

Approaching his current position Kanako, with a small smile on her face, asked, "Finally, what Keitaro?"

He turned to her smiling. He had been at this for over two hours and had worked up quite a sweat causing his shirt to cling to his lean, muscular frame. His hair was damp and sticking to his forhead.

To Kanako he looked _delicious_.

"I'm almost done waxing the floors." He chuckled to himself, "Now I remember why I haven't done it in awhile.

"Well you've done a great job. I don't know anyone who would do it better."

Keitaro laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks Kanako, I really appreciate that."

Looking again to the last quarter of the floor that needed waxing turned to his sister.

"After I'm done with this I need to go fix Naru's table, but after that why don't we go down to Aunt Haruka's and get some tea."

Though not happy with the mention of Narusegawa she was thrilled with the idea of getting some time with him.

"That sounds great." Kanako replied with a smile. "I'll be in my room, come get me when you're done.

"Alright, I'll see you a little bit later then."

With that Kanako left and Keitaro resumed waxing the floors.

**C+H+I+L+L---G+U+Y**

Keitaro approached Naru's door toolbox in hand and knocked. When he received no reply he knocked again. Getting the same result he knocked once more just to be sure, he wanted to make good on going with Kanako to the teashop. That woudn't happen if he got punched into L.E.O.

Once more getting no response he opened the door slowly.

"Naru you in here?" He asked cautiously, "It's Keitaro, I'm here to fix your table."

Still receiving no reply he entered the room. He let out a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding when he confirmed that she wasn't in the room.

'I need to make this quick. If she comes back and sees me in here she's not going to remember that she asked me to come.'

Self preservation instincts on high alert, Keitaro examined the table. He quickly found the problem. One of the leg's screws had come loose causing the leg to slide and the table to lean. Sliding the leg back in place he quickly took out the power drill and tightened it. Giving the leg a few jerks to ensure tightness and stability he quickly put his tool back in the box and left the room.

'Oh my God, I can't believe I made it. No one walked in, no screaming, no swords, no fists, and most of all no me flying across the earth via insane fury airlines.'

Giving silent thanks Keitaro made his way to the supply closet and put away his toolbox.

'I think I'll take a quick bath before I go get Kanako.' He took a quick whiff of himself 'I kinda smell'

Making his way to his room Keitaro entered and closed the door behind him. Moving to the balcony he set the water to heat before disrobing.

'Su really outdid herself with the water heater she made for me, though I'm surprised it didn't blow up or something to that effect.'

Leisurely making his way over to the tub, he climbed in and immediately felt the warm water soothe his muscles. Keitaro let out a content sigh and closed his eyes.

'I'll soak for about fifteen or so minutes then I'll get Kanako and we can go.'

Happy with his set course of action Keitaro leaned back and enjoyed his bath.

**C+H+I+L+L---G+U+Y**

Kanako slowly made her way back into her room. She had been out on her balcony when he had walked onto his. He hadn't noticed her; he'd been too focused on what he was doing. Her breath had caught in her throat when he'd begun to disrobe. He'd put his dirty clothes in the small hamper he kept on the balcony for such occasions.

It faced her balcony.

She'd seen his naked body. His manhood swaying gently as he walked. He'd turned around and taken the few short steps too his tub, she'd gotten an eyeful of his naked rear as he'd bent over and checked the water temperature. She'd heard his contented sigh.

She was so wet.

She quietly closed the sliding glass door, closed the curtain, and slid down to her knees.

**AN. Well that's it the 4th chapter I hope you all enjoyed. Just a couple things I wanted to address. First to the readers that haven't noticed Kanako's room is of my own creation and some aspects of Keitaro's room such as the water heater I believe are of my own creation. Second this chapter was proofread by me since I seem to have lost touch with my beta reader, so forgive me for any grammatical or other such mistakes. If you've read all of this I hope you leave a review to lol. Anyway though I'm out.**

**much love, chill guy**


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Well everyone, I've decided to officially put this fic on hold until I can get over this writers block. Don't worry though I will come back to it. I'm going to work on another project until then, hopefully it'll help.

I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed for sticking with me, I know I can be difficult lol.

Be sure to check my profile for updates, also I'm probably gonna be looking for a beta soon. Lemme know if you're interested.

Much love,

Chill Guy


End file.
